Another Line
by SadHanaa
Summary: Ketika pada akhirnya, Okabe benar-benar benci pada Reading Steiner yang ia miliki. /"Okabe..."/ /"Ku-Kurisu!..."/ [More Warning Inside]


Sore ini, di ruangan kecil yang sering ia sebut _laboratorium_ ini, _Kurisu_ memeluknya dari depan. Cahaya keemasan menembus masuk ke jendela, menggambarkan dua siluet hitam yang menyatu di lantai kayu.

Entah ia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang gadis itu rasakan. Ia benar-benar sama sekali tidak tahu, ketika dua lengan kini menarik punggungnya untuk lebih dekat, diikuti dengan helaian merah yang sesekali menyentuh tangannya yang terdiam berkeringat dingin. Tak ada reaksi, bahkan ia cukup terkejut untuk ini.

" _Ku-Kurisu?_ Ka-Kau?"

Gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, memamerkan senyum memilukannya, memamerkan pandangan sayu yang amat menyakitkan. Lelehan air matanya yang bening jatuh di sisi. Ada satu keinginan kuat untuk menghapus, namun ia masih ragu.

"Aku mencintaimu... namun jika aku terpisah denganmu karena garis dunia, setidaknya biarkan diriku di garis dunia ini bisa membuat sebuah kenangan indah bersamamu"

" _Ku-Kurisu...?_ A-apa maksudmu...?"

Gadis itu terdiam membisu, tepat setelah mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya bernada pilu. Ia memasang ekspresi yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, ketika _Kurisu_ mendekatkan wajahnya padanya. Hembusan nafas satu sama lain terasa begitu dekat dan hangat, juga terasa panas di satu sisi.

Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain meski hanya beberapa detik, dan di detik selanjutnya, _Kurisu_ mendorong tubuhnya hingga ia jatuh terduduk, menatap _Kurisu_ dengan pandangan heran. Gadis itu tersenyum misterius, bahkan membuatnya sempat berpikir apakah _Kurisu_ ini tipe gadis _yandere?_

 _Kurisu_ berjinjit, menyamakan tinggi badannya. Ia terlihat begitu kaget saat _Kurisu_ perlahan mendorongnya hingga tubuhnya terkapar di lantai, lalu _Kurisu_ naik ke atas tubuhnya. Awal-awal ia memberontak, namun _Kurisu_ menutup mulutnya dengan satu jari, memberi sebuah arti lain.

" _Ku-Kurisu?_ Ka-kau?"

" _Okabe..."_

 _Okabe Rintarou –_ terdiam tanpa ada pergerakan. Matanya menggambarkan ekspresi wajahnya, kala _Kurisu_ mencoba berbaring telungkup di atas tubuhnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang _Okabe._ Ia benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa, bahkan ketika _Kurisu_ menegakkan kepalanya dan tatapan mereka bertemu.

" _Okabe..._ aku ingin _itu..."_

" _Ha-Haah?!_ A-apa yang kau bicarakan bodoh –"

 _*Kiss!*_

Ia terdiam tak melawan saat _Kurisu_ menciumnya kembali. Untuk kali ini agak sedikit bercampur nafsu. Ya, itu nafsu. Bahkan saat _Kurisu_ memaksanya untuk membuka mulut, memasukkan lidahnya dan bertukar liur di dalam sana.

\- Ketika _Okabe_ sadar bahwa ini tidak seperti yang ia perkirakan, segera ia mendorong pelan kedua bahu _Kurisu,_ memaksa ciuman panas mereka berhenti, mendapati wajah _Kurisu_ yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu. Agak sedikit pilu ia rasakan.

" _Ku-Kurisu?"_

"Kumohon biarlah aku melakukan ini... aku tahu suatu saat nanti kita akan terpisah oleh garis dunia... aku yakin akan hal itu..."

"Tapi, apa tak apa?"

 _Kurisu_ menggeleng pelan. Terlihat anggun dilihat dari satu sisi.

"Tak perlu kau pikirkan. Ini sudah menjadi keinginanku..."

"A-Apa yang –"

 _Okabe_ menghentikan ucapannya, saat _Kurisu_ menanggalkan pakaiannya dalam posisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya, memperlihatkan keindahan seorang tubuh gadis suci yang belum terjamah sebelumnya. Ia menelan ludah, tak menyangka jika ini bakalan berakhir seperti ini. Jujur, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika ini benar-benar terjadi.

Satu tangannya dituntun _Kurisu_ untuk menyentuh tubuhnya, untuk merasakan bahwa mereka tak perlu sebuah hubungan yang membuat mereka terpisah oleh jarak yang ada. Kulitnya begitu halus pada jemari tangannya, bahkan terasa empuk meski tidak terlalu besar saat ia merasakan itu pada telapak tangannya.

" _Unnh..."_

Jemari tangan _Okabe_ terasa bergetar, maksud hati takut untuk melukai juga menghancurkan gadis yang mendudukinya ini lebih dari ini. Ini tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan. Ia tak pernah sedikitpun berpikir untuk bisa menyentuh gadis ini lebih dari batas normal. Ia terlalu takut untuk membuat hal yang berlebih pada gadis ini, lalu berakhir dengan _Kurisu_ yang pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendirian.

 _Lagi..._

\- satu tangannya lagi kembali dituntun _Kurisu. Okabe_ benar-benar tidak bisa tenang sekarang. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih, bahkan saat _Kurisu_ mengeluarkan desahannya untuk yang pertama kalinya. Itu terasa manis didengar telinganya, namun hati seakan memaksanya untuk tidak melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini – bahkan jika memang bisa, ia tidak perlu melakukan ini -.

" _Ku-Kurisu..._ A-aku tidak menyakitimu kan? A-aku tidak sedang merusak dirimu kan?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, bodoh?"

Waku kian berlalu, memperlihatkan _Kurisu_ yang perlahan melucuti pakaian _Okabe_ satu persatu hingga tanpa tersisa. Mereka dalam posisi yang sama, dalam satu ciuman panas diiringi nafsu yang mendalam. _Okabe_ tidak dapat berpikir jernih lagi, namun di satu sisi, ia masih mempertahankan hasratnya untuk tidak memperlakukan _Kurisu_ dengan keras.

Mereka berdua masuk ke sebuah hubungan ambigu yang tak bisa dijelaskan hanya dengan rangkaian kata, saat _Okabe_ kini benar-benar menembus masuk ke dalam tubuh _Kurisu._ Desahan demi desahan saling bersahutan, diiringi keringat dingin, diiringi nafsu, diiringi oleh rasa akan ingin memiliki satu sama lain meski mereka tahu apa resiko kedepannya.

Darah suci menetes dari sisi, membasahi pinggul _Okabe_ yang bergerak pelan namun pasti. Ini adalah yang pertama bagi _Kurisu,_ dan ia adalah orang yang dipilih _Kurisu._ Gadis yang kini tengah mendudukinya benar-benar mengeluarkan desahan manis yang agak ambigu untuk bisa ia pahami. Terkadang terdengar bahagia, namun sesekali agak sedikit menyakitkan untuk bisa ia pahami makna sebenarnya.

Jemari tangan menyentuh kulit halus lembut di sisi. Naik ke atas,meraba setiap inchi yang terlalu berharga untuk bisa ia miliki seutuhnya. Bahkan sempat berpikir, bagaimana gadis ini bisa memiliki tubuh indahnya ini? Saat tangannya mencapai puncak dimana ia bisa merasakan empuk dada sang gadis. Tidak terlalu besar, namun pas di tangannya.

" _O-Okabe... Unnhh..."_

Mereka masih bertahan untuk beberapa waktu. Melakukan pergerakan yang monoton namun dengan sensasi yang tiada duanya, juga diiringi dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuh. Masing-masing menatap satu sama lain, mencoba memaksa memperlihatkan ekspresi yang tak bisa mereka bohongi.

 _Bahagia, pilu, sedih, dan bermacam-macam..._

Selang beberapa menit, mereka mencapai suatu puncak dimana mereka tubuh mereka menegang, bersamaan dengan satu sensasi yang membuat tubuh merek seketika melemas, mengeluarkan cairan hangat yang berkumpul dalam tubuh _Kurisu._ Gadis itu tersenyum pilu. Agak sakit ia lihat, dan perlahan pandangannya mengabur gelap.

" _Terima kasih... Okabe..."_

" _..."_

" _Aku mencintaimu..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lelehan air mata terlihat menetes di sisi, dengan lengan yang menutupi pandangannya. Tubuhnya tergeletak lemas di atas kasur yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Pakaiannya lengkap tanpa kusut, namun warna yang serba hitam seakan memiliki makna dan arti tersendiri.

"Sialan kau... _Reading Steiner... –"_

" _\- mengapa kau ingatkan aku pada kejadian itu lagi?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _\- Another Line –_

 _Disclaimer :: Nitroplus and 5pb [Ini adalah Fanfiction. Dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata tanpa ada maksud terselubung]_

 _Genre :: Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort[?]_

 _Tags :: Plot Twist, Alternate Reality, Typo, dll [Dipasang karena memang dibutuhin sih]_

 _Thank you for Reading!_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _\- Fin~ -_

* * *

 _A/N :: Dan ya! Diri ini kembali gagal untuk bisa membuat sebuah Drabble! Bangke lah! Lagian ini penulisannya enggak bisa dikompress gitu? Biar wordnya bisa agak sedikit kecil? Sialan lah!_

 _Oke abaikan. Ini cuma ungkapan diri dari saya yang enggak bisa membuat sesuatu yang bisa dibilang mudah di mata orang lain._

 _Kali ini diri mencoba mampir ke fandom Steins;gate. Dan mengingat animunya memiliki plot cerita yang bagus, maka fanfic kali ini saya buat jadi plot twist [Biar bisa dibilang bagus gitu? /wwwww] [Ngomong-ngomong karena ini AR, saya bikin mereka – Okabe ama Kurisu – pernah nganu di garis dunia yang berbeda]._

 _Oh ya! Mohon beri tahu lewat review jika ada kesalahan penulisan, entah itu dari diksinya, typo atau apapun itu. Ini karena enggak saya beta meski word Cuma 1k doang /Innocent._

 _Akhir kata, salam dari saya. Semoga bertemu kembali di fandom yang berbeda tentunya!_

 _Bye Bee~_

 _._

 _._

 _Sign : Fhaana_


End file.
